yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The big baboon chase/Tarzan to the rescue/Treetop introductions
Here is how the baboon chase was started in Mickey Mouse and Tarzan. As soon as the baby baboon got the book all to himself, he tossed every page until he found a drawing that looks like him. Jane Porter: Give me that! Manu: (grunts and coos) Jane Porter: Come on now, enough of this. I want this paper on the count of three. One, two... Oh, look, bananas! (pointing as she took the paper and laughs) I can't believe you fell for that one! Manu: (crying) Jane Porter: No, no, don't give me those crocodile tears. What would your parents have to say? But she spoke too soon, as a troop of angry baboons that belonged to Manu are snarling at Jane, Mickey, Goofy, Donald, and Sora. Sora: I don't think you should've done that, Jane. Jane Porter: Oh! See, I told you they'd be cross. Go easy on him. Children will be children. Then, she tripped over a tree root and once she'd turned her face around the baboons are now after the group! Goofy: Run!!! Just when Jane, Mickey, Goofy, Donald, and Sora ran for their lives, Tarzan swung to the rescue. Donald Duck: Don't look back! Sora: Then how on earth are we supposed to get across that?! As Sora pointed out there was crevice right in front of them, Jane jumped as Tarzan grabbed her while Mickey pointed to what he's doing as they used the vines. Jane Porter: Oh! l'm flying! What on earth am l... (gasps and screamed after seeing Tarzan) Then, she saw a baboon who's gnawing at her boots and she wacks the baboon with her umbrella. Jane Porter: Get off! Get off! Then, the baboon fell down with the boot and the umbrella as Tarzan brought Jane to the tree. Jane Porter: Oh! Put me down! Put me down! (realized the baboons) No! Pick me up, pick me up! So, Tarzan picked Jane up and swung through the trees. And as for Donald, well let's just say he'd got some tears in his sailor suit. Donald Duck: Sora! Mickey! Mickey Mouse: Don't worry, Donald, we'll save you! Just when they saved Donald, a group of baboons came out of nowhere and charged towards the duo. Luckily, Jane used her umbrella right in front of Tarzan as they plowed right through the troop. Jane Porter: (laughs confidently) Just then, another baboon came out of nowhere and starts attacking Jane. Jane Porter: Aah! Oh, no! (choking Tarzan while struggling) Unhand me! Then, the handle of her umbrella got caught on a vine sending her back to it and off of Tarzan. Sora: Where's Jane!? Donald Duck: Up there! As the vine snapped suddenly, Tarzan grabbed Jane by the foot as the lead baboon holds on her umbrella. Manu: Uh-oh. The baboon-like wrecking ball crashed into a tree branch, sending our heroes flying towards a hollow out tree branch, Tarzan lands onto the top of it. But as soon as he catches Jane and the others, the part that he's standing on begins to break making him to grunt in pain. Goofy: Gwarsh. Mickey Mouse: Uh, Guys, we're surrounded by a bunch of baboons! With quick thinking, Tarzan jumped through the hole as well as the baboons followed them through the hole. Sora: Hold on! As we heard of bunch of screams and a goofy holler through the old tree, due to the amount of weight on this branch, it made hole that's big enough for anyone to fall through followed by the breaking away from the tree. Donald Duck: Lookout! Just when the branch was broken through one limb to another, it hits the ground as the baboons retreated. Sora: Did we scare them off? Mickey Mouse: Nope, look. As Mickey pointed out, there was Manu's mom who's safely floating down by using the umbrella and she'd explained the situation to Tarzan in monkey language which is why Tarzan used that kind of language to talk back to the baboon. Goofy: Gwarsh, I sure wish I could understand their language. So when Tarzan notice a paper that has a drawing of Manu on the belt that Jane is wearing, he grabbed the paper and gave it back to the baboon now that situation has been cleared up. But once he turned around, Jane, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey suddenly disappeared. Mickey Mouse: Careful, Jane, I don't think we'll make it to the other tree. Jane Porter: I'm in a tree with a man who talks to monkeys. So, she tried getting herself on another tree. Jane Porter: Ooh, I can't do this! I can't... Oh! (having her arms and legs holding a tree) This is good. This is... very good. (gasps) Wait. One, two... (couldn't lean back and gasps) Ohh! It can't get any worse, can it? (as thunderclaps flashed into a rainstorm) Donald Duck: Obviously, it can. Jane Porter: (sighs) However once she'd look down, there's Tarzan who's looking straight back at her. Jane Porter: (screams) Ah... no! Oh! (as Tarzan pushed her to the tree and she backs away from him) Stay back. No, don't. Don't come any closer. Please, don't. What are... What are you doing? (as Tarzan examins her feet and she started laughing) Please don't. That tickles. No, get off, get off... Get off! (kicks him) It serves you right. Stay away from me like a very good wild man. You, stay. I'm warning you. My father won't take kindly to you... No. That's... (as he gets closer) Now, that's close enough. How dare you? (as he grabbed her) The moment Tarzan takes off her glove, he placed her hand on his as Mickey noticed. Mickey Mouse: Wait minute, he's a human. Sora: But why is he raised in the jungle? Soon, Tarzan started to hear her heart beat as soon as he let her hear his. Jane Porter: (gasps) Wha.. Ohh! (gaps) Um... Oh, oh. Oh, dear. Oh, dear, oh, dear. Oh, dear! Yes, thank you. It's a lovely heartbeat. It's very nice. Tarzan: It's very nice. Jane Porter: Oh, thank you. I can't do a thing with it in this humidity though. It's... You... You do speak. And all this time I thought you were just a big, wild, quiet, silent person-thing. Why didn't you tell me? I must say I'm rather curious as to who you are. I'd love... (as Tarzan slinced her for a minute) Tarzan: (grunts) Tarzan. (grunting) Tarzan. Jane Porter: Tarzan. Tarzan: (grunting) Jane Porter: Oh, I see! Tarzan: Ohisee! Tarzan. Ohisee. Jane Porter: No, no, no. No. (clears her throat) I'm Jane. Tarzan: No, no, no. No. (clears his throat) I'm Jane. Jane Porter: No, no. Jane. Tarzan. Jane. Tarzan: Jane. Jane Porter: Exactly. Sora: I'm Sora, this is Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. Just then, they all heard a rifle shot. Jane Porter: Clayton! Tarzan: (as he heards a gunshot) Clayton! Jane Porter: Extraordinary! Um, please, can you take us to our camp? Then, another rifle shot sound was heard. Jane Porter: Yes! Clayton! Wonderful! (as Tarzan used a vine to carry them off) Um, could we... Um, can't we walk? Tarzan: Can't we walk? So, Tarzan swung them to where Mickey and his friends camp with the travelers. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225